HE IS GAY?
by Arlheaa
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau Ichigo mengatakan pada Rukia bahwa dia seorang gay? ya... itu terpaksa, karena Ichigo tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan Rukia. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Rukia menanggapi ucapan Ichigo?   silahkan RnR...


Haloooo… saya kembali dengan fict baru. Hohoho… padahal yang fict lama belum selesai *digetok readers. Selamat membaca…

**DISCLAIMER :** _Bleach_ milik Tite Kubo dan terinspirasi dari _Personal taste_ (tapi hanya sebagian kecil ide ceritanya saja)

**HE IS GAY?**

His name is Ichigo like girl's name

**Rukia's POV**

Bruk!

Sebuah koper biru muda yang berisikan pakaianku tanpa sengaja terlepas dari pegangan tanganku. Ah… aku sudah cukup lelah menggeret koper yang lumayan besar ini dari lantai 21 hingga ke lantai dasar. Fuih… aku menghela keringat yang mengalir dipelipisku dengan tissue. Saat ini aku berdiri menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding sambil menunggu taksi yang hendak menyemputku.

Bola mata violetku melirik jam tangan 'casio'-ku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.24 AM. Aku mendesah pelan. Masih ada enam menit lagi. Aku pasrahkan saja tubuhku yang masih menyender ini diikuti dengan jari-jari tanganku yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselku.

Tin! Tin! Tin!

Sebuah taksi berwarna putih membunyikan klaksonnya tiga kali. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah taksi itu. Si pengemudi turun dari taksi dengan senyuman tulus dan menghampiri koperku, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam bagasi. Tak lama itu, dia membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tersenyum dan duduk kedalam taksi itu.

Sudah 30 menit lebih aku berada didalam taksi ini. Ya, hari ini aku akan pindah ke apartemen baruku. Bisa dibilang apartemen baruku ini cukup menguras tabunganku. Wajar saja sih, kamar apartemen yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat tinggalku itu memiliki fasilitas yang mewah. Aku sengaja memilih kamar apartemen itu demi kenyamananku.

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada _iPhone 4G_ yang berada digenggaman tanganku. Ternyata ada pesan masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang aku buka pesannya.

**From : Ukitake**

_**Rukia, aku mendapat pesan dari ayah Ichigo bahwa dia sudah sampai dikamar apartemen. Ayahnya meminta kau segera menyusul teman sekamarmu itu.**_

Aku masukkan ponselku kedalam tas sandang kecilku tanpa membalas pesan dari Ukitake-san. Ya, aku meminta Ukitake-san si pemilik apartemen untuk mencarikan teman sekamar denganku. Dari dulu aku sangat ingin punya teman sekamar. Jujur saja, aku ingin punya teman yang bisa berbagi cerita denganku.

Teman yang nantinya akan sekamar denganku bernama Ichigo. Aku rasa namanya bagus untuk seorang gadis. Ya, sudah pasti dia berjenis kelamin perempuan, namanya saja Ichigo yang berarti strawberry. Aku tersenyum mengingat nama itu. Semenjak Ukitake mengatakan dia akan menjadi teman sekamarku, aku sempat membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya. Mungkin saja wajahnya semanis Momo atau seperti Inoue. Hmm… mungkin tubuhnya langsing, rambut panjang, mata indah… ah, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kado untuknya sebagai tanda pertemananku dengannya.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Perkataan dari supir taksi membuyarkan lamuyanku.

"Ah… iya!" Aku segera membayar tagihan perjalananku dan turun dari dari taksi. Si supir mengambil koperku dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, err… Hanatarou-san." Aku melirik nama yang tercantum dibajunya sambil tersenyum. Hanatarou membalas senyumanku dengan hangat.

Pintu lift kelantai atas terbuka. Aku masuk kedalamnya dengan tangan masih menggeret koperku diikuti dengan pengguna lift lainnya dibelakangku. Pintu lift tertutup, Aku melirik orang yang berada didalam lift. Ternyata didalam lift hanya ada aku dan seorang pemuda berambut yang bisa dibilang rambutnya cukup nyetrik. Orange, ya itu warna rambutinya. Aku rasa dia sengaja mengecat rambutnya. Ya, biar kelihatan beda dari lainnya, tapi itu aneh menurutku. Biar sajalah, setiap orang kan punya selera yang berbeda. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menekan tombol yang menunjukkan angka 15 pada dinding lift tersebut.

"Kamarmu dilantai 15, ya? Aku juga," tanya pria berambut aneh itu diselingi senyuman.

"Iya," balasku singkat dan tersenyum simpul. Ternyata ada juga penghuni apartemen ini yang ramah. Berbeda dengan penghuni apartemenku yang dulu yang merata orang-orang sibuk.

Ting! Suara pintu lift berbunyi tanda bahwa kami sudah sampai dilantai 15. Pria berambut orange itu keluar mendahului aku. Aku langkahkan pelan kaki keluar meninggalkan lift. Aku cukup kerepotan dengan koperku yang cukup besar ini. Aku harap ini kepindahan aku yang terakhir kali.

Kamar 513… 514… 515… aku menyebutkan pelan setiap angka yang bertengger disetiap pintu kamar. Ya, aku sedang mencari kamarku yang bernomor 519. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sekilas kedepan, aku lihat pemuda tadi sudah sampai dipintu kamarnya. Tapi, dia masih belum membuka pintu kamarnya karena dia sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang.

Angka 519! Teriakku girang dalam hati karena akhirnya aku menemukan kamarku. Errr… tapi kenapa si rambut orange itu malah mecoba membuka pintu kamarku.

"Permisi… mungkin kau salah kamar. Ini kamarku," aku berkata sesopan mungkin kepadanya. Tapi dia malah menghiraukanku dan tetap mencoba memutar kuncinya. Aku mencoba mengulangi perkataanku sekali lagi. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Dia malah berhasil membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepadaku. Arrgghh… sial! Aku paling benci diacuhkan seperti ini. Aku tarik kata-kataku yang bilang kalau dia itu ramah. Grrr… dengan secepat kilat aku menarik tangannya dengan kekuatan penuhku.

Bruk! Tubuh kekarnya menabrak dinding. Ternyata aku kuat juga. Hohoho…

"Oi… apa-apaan kau ini! Ini kamarku! Kau yang salah kamar!" teriak si rambut orange dengan tangannya yang menggosok-gosok punggungnya. Pasti punggungnya sakit. Ah… tapi apa peduliku!

"Kau yang salah kamar! Ini kamarku. Aku sudah memesan kamar ini dua minggu yang lalu dan semua barang-barangku sudah aku pindahkan kesini. Kalau kau masih gak percaya, ini buktinya!" aku menempelkan surat kepemilikan kamar apartemen dijidatnya dengan nada sombongku. Setidaknya biar dia tahu bahwa aku benar.

"Arrgh!" dia merampas kertasku dengan ganasnya. Kelihatan sekali sepertinya emosi dia juga memuncak. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari membaca kertas itu. Kemudian dia juga mendesah pelan.

"Ya ya ya… kau memang benar. Ini kamarmu," ucapnya malas menunjukkan wajah yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Dasar aneh! Tapi, aku tersenyum licik kepadanya ternyata aku benar.

"Tapi, kau memang lagi tak beruntung hari ini! Ini kamarku juga!" seringainya diiringi dengan penunjukkan surat bukti kepemilikkan kamar. Hah? Aku terperangah dengan ucapannya. Tanpa basa-basi segera aku pelototi surat kepemilikkannya. Bola mataku berkeliaran disekitar tulisan yang tercantum disana hingga berhenti pada dua buah kata 'ICHIGO KUROSAKI'. Mataku membulat sempurna membaca tulisan itu.

"Apa? Kau yang bernama ICHIGO!" jari telunjukku mengacung tepat didepan batang hidungnya. Hilanglah sudah harapanku yang aku kira pemilik nama Ichigo itu seorang wanita tenyata justru seorang pria. Buyarlah semua impianku yang akan berbagi cerita dengan teman sekamar baruku. Bodohnya lagi, waktu ukitake-san member itahu tentang teman sekamarku, dia tidak bilang jenis kelaminnya. Dan aku juga tak menanyakannya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum sinis menatapku wajahku yang seperti orang bodoh ini.

"Bukannya Ichigo itu nama untuk anak perempuan?" tanyaku polos kepadanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau itu orang yang ke-31 yang bilang namaku untuk anak perempuan. Arrggh… Sial! Yang penting aku ini laki-laki! Terserah kau mau bilang apa!" teriaknya dengan membusungkan dadanya.

"Hahaha… Ichigo-chan~~!" godaku memanggil namanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel yang menjijikan, CEBOL!" umpatnya tepat diwajahku. Sing! Apa dia bilang cebol! Empat tanda siku membentuk sempurna dijidatku. Argghh… aku benci mencari keributan dengan jeruk aneh ini.

"Sial… lebih baik aku cari kamar apartemen baru daripada harus sekamar dengan jeruk mesum ini!" aku segera mengambil iPhone-ku dan menghubungi Ukitake-san.

Tut… tut… tut…

"_Halo…"_ ucap seseorang diseberang sana dengan suara yang sedikit berat.

"_Ukitake-san. Apa-apaan nih! Kenapa aku malah sekamar dengan laki-laki me…_" belum sempat aku mengakhiri protesku dengan Ukitake, Ichigo merampas ponselku dan mengakhiran panggilanku dengan Ukitake.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jeruk!" bentakku.

"Sudahlah… aku malas berdebat denganmu. Lagian aku tak kan berbuat mesum denganmu. Aku sama sekali gak tertarik dengan wanita. Aku lebih tertarik pada lelaki. Aku ini seorang gay," ujarnya malas. Hah! Dia gay? Apa dia serius?

"Ka… kau… gay?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya… kenapa? Kecewa ya Kalau aku seorang gay? Apa karena kau sudah menyukaiku pada pandangan pertama? Hahaha… buang saja harapan bodohmu kalau aku bakal menyukaimu. Hahaha…" ejek Ichigo.

"Cuih! aku tak kan menyukai rambut jeruk sepertimu," tolakku dengan ucapan yang menandakan ke-tidaksuka-annya pada Ichigo.

"Kalau kau tak percaya aku ini gay. Kau bisa pastikan setiap lelaki yang datang kekamar ini adalah para kekasihku," katanya dengan bangga. Aku hanya _sweatdrop _menanggapi pernyataan bodohnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum mengejek menanggapiku. Dengan santainya dia melempar ponselku. Untung aku sigap menangkapnya, kalau tidak hancurlah sudah nasib iphone kesayanganku. Kemudian dia masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan aku yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Oh… baguslah kalau kau gay! Jadi aku tak perlu pergi ke dukun meminta penangkal anti mesum!" teriakku nyaring. Haa… ternyata aku sekamar dengan seorang gay. Cukup menggelikan. Tak ku sangka teman sekamarku adalah penyuka sesama jenis, padahal kalau dilihat dia cukup tampan. Apa? Tampan? Hiiii…. Jangan sampai aku menyukai seorang gay. Aku bergidik ngeri.

BRUAAKK! Aku menutup pintu dengan kasar dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Dia menarik dasi yang mencekik lehernya dan membuka satu persatu kacing kemeja yang saling berkaitan itu. Kemudian membuang kemejanya kesembarang tempat dan membiarkan tubuhnya setengah telanjang. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya yang kekar keatas ranjang tempat tidur yang empuk mencoba menghilangkan penat yang sejak tadi menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Aku seorang gay? Hahaha… dasar konyol! Lelucon apa yang sedang aku buat?" kata Ichigo diliputi tawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian dia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Bel kamar apartemen Rukia dan Ichigo berbunyi. Rukia yang hanya satu-satunya makhluk yang mendengar bel berbunyi itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Wajar saja, Ichigo kan sedang terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya.

Krek…

Rukia membuka pintunya pelan dan melihat siapa tamu yang menghampiri kamar apartemennya. Didepan pintu kamar itu terlihat seorang tamu dengan tinggi yang bisa dibilang sama dengan tinggi Rukia. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak yang aneh, wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan, dan bola mata berwarna hijau menyala.

"Permisi… apakah ada Ichigo?" Tanya pria bertubuh pendek sopan.

"Ada! Hmm… pasti kau kekasih Ichigo, kan!" kata Rukia polos dengan senyuman seolah tebakannya benar.

"Hah?" lelaki yang bernama Toushiro itu terperangah hebat mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Ichigo sendiri yang bilang kalau setiap lelaki yang datang kesini itu adalah kekasihnya," ucap Rukia sepolos mungkin diiringi jari telunjuk yang menunjuk-nujuk keatas seolah ada gambaran Ichigo yang berkata seperti itu. Telinga Toushiro memanas mendengar pernyataan dari Rukia.

"Grrr… dasar Ichigo sialan! Ulah apalagi yang dia buat…" bisik Toushiro pelan dengan jari-jarinya yang mengepal kuat.

**TSUZUKU**

Apa bahasa yang saya gunakan kaku? Silahkan review…


End file.
